msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 21st, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from September 21st 623 K.C. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this Senate meeting to order. Now as always I want to start by welcoming you all back to our weekly meeting. It warms my heart to see so many of us keeping strong and coming together in this time of war. We will start with last weeks recap. We will start with the recovery of the artifact that Archmage Baelheit did and as he is not here... Miss Weaver would you care to explain to us what happened? Tallera Weaver: '''Couldn't say, sir. Uhm. I fell asleep. Very unexciting, unfortunately. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well I shall do it then. So we made our way to the Blasted Lands and entered an old tomb. We called this the Tomb of the Watchers. The place was old and mostly looted but we were able to find a path way that lead us to a closed off room where an earthen guardian awoke to speak with us. This earthen held the last part we needed to find, but would not part with it becuase he saw us as greedy. It took some time, but he at last, came around to us and it turned out the artifact was the earthen's heart. He shut down shortly after and the party returned to Dalaran, while I stayed behind and shut the tomb for him to rest at last. '''Tallera Weaver: '''Badlands, sir. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Yes, Badlands... Sorry I mix them up. Now we move on to the events in the war and the problems of the Vale. Allister, you may speak about it. '''Bowald Allister: Ah, yes. Well it seems over the last week our friendly Warchief in Orgrimmar decided to take a trip to Pandaria in order to recover a lost artifact. Garrosh then proceeded to attack a member of the Shado-Pan, specifically it's leader, Taran Zhu. In response to this act the Alliance Armies and the Horde Rebellion set out in retaliation against the Warchief and his Kor'Kron army. The Alliance and Rebels fought the Kor'Kron and the corrupted wildlife within the Vale. The Alliance and the Rebel forces achieved victory against the Warchief's forces and have been mass teleported back to Kalimdor to resume the invasion of Orgrimmar. Tallera Weaver: '''Does anybody know if the Vale's gonna be stuck like that? '''Bowald Allister: '''We believe it to be likely that the Vale will remain scarred for many, many years to come. Any other questions? Yes Archmage? '''Danoe Sprocket: Were you present to witness anything said? Bowald Allister: The Eye sees all, Archmage. Anyother questions about the campaign in Kalimdor? Faralee: 'How do you feel about it? '''Bowald Allister: '''Well for one, I am quite glad the furry bastards are burning, but- '''Damon Halliwell: '''And that is enough questions for now... '''Bowald Allister: '''Very well, thank you Chancellor. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Arcanist Winterchill, how went your remembrance? '''Jaine Winterchill: '''It went very well, not many people showed up, but we did walk around and mourned the loss of the fallen. Quite tragic. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Indeed. We shall now move on to next weeks agenda. I stand here before you all, to tell you the time has at last come! We have suffered and fought the Horde, but at last the time to attack Orgrimmar has come. This Thursday the forces of the Alliance and the Horde rebels attack the city. We will try to take the docks and bring the monster Hellscream to his knees. We will show no mercy and hold nothing back! '''Patho Steadfast: '''At last, justice for Theramore. '''Damon Halliwell: '''While we fight for the docks, Archmage Baelheit wil be finding a way to forge his weapon to aid us in taking down Hellscream. I will not lie to you all, this may be the last time some of us stand here tonight... But I can tell you this. We will not fail at taking down the orcs. I now call Councillor Emerson to take to floor. 'Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. As some of you may have noticed, our usual Senate Clerk, Mrs. Mialonora Pendergast Riddle, is not present. She resigned her position last week after the last meeting and now we are looking for a new member of the Senate to take the position of clerk. The clerk does routine administrative work, the most important of which is taking meeting notes. Other duties include welcoming new members and some minor financial work. Anyone interested please contact me. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: 'Also while on that note, we are looking for a new speaker for the Senate sessions. The job includes opening the meetings, calling on people to speak, keeping order, and closing the meetings. If interested, also speak to Zanbor. I now open the floor for anyone who wishes to speak. Simply raise a hand to show you wish to speak. Yes, you may take the floor, Miss. '''Faralee: '''Hello! I'm Fara. 'Arranax DeVin: 'Hello Fara. '''Faralee: '''I just wanted to say hello and how happy I am to be here. Suppose I just wanted to introduce myself. '''Tallera Weaver: '''Good! More people ought to be sociable around here. '''Faralee: '''That is all I wanted to say though. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well, then you are dismissed. Doctor, the floor is yours. 'Augustine McPherson: 'I would like to remind everyone that my medical classes begin October Seventeenth here in Dalaran at eight in the evening. I you would like to sign up or need more information, please come speak to me at any time or write me. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, Doctor. Does anyone else wish to speak? Okay, we will move on to promotions. Shrye, please take the floor. Miss Shyre, while your introduction to the Senate was hard to say the least, you have been found to be free of all corruption by the Eye and I am proud to welcome you fully into the Senate by promoting you to the rank of Senator. '''Shyre De'Rathe: '''Yes, thank you. I am glad the misunderstandings and all of that have been made right. A special thanks to Lord De'Vin for his hard work, and not throwing me off Dalaran before he could find me innocent. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Oh. You are most welcome. '''Damon Halliwell: '''You are dismissed. Mr. Liridian, please take the floor. Mr. Liridian, you came to us as an ambassador from Lady Hellissa and have proven yourself a true mage and friend. I am happy to promote you to the rank of Senator and a full member of the Senate. 'Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Many thanks, Chancellor. I shall serve faithfully, as always. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, dismissed. Arcanist Winterchill, please take the floor. You have been with us for a while and have proven yourself to be a skilled mage and decent fighter. With that I promote you to the rank of Senior Magus. Congratulations. '''Jaine Winterchill: Thank you '''Damon Halliwell: '''Dismissed. Miss Weaver, please take the floor... Middle of the floor dear, facing me. Now for this promotion, Tallera, I remember when you first came to us... Intimidated and scared barely able to cast a spell. Lord DeVin has truly done a great job. You have grown and become a great mage with the aid and guidance of Lord DeVIn. There were days I thought you would break under the eyes of him, but you have proven strong. With that I turn this over to Lord DeVin as I think he has earned the right. '''Arranax DeVin: '''You really did disgust me when I first saw you in battle. Yes, you proved that with willpower, drive, and a keen mind anything can be altered. You've made me very, very proud, and done a job that stands as beyond fantastic, becoming a spell weaver worthy of our respect, and admiration. As such? We wish to convey upon you the status of Senior Magus. '''Damon Halliwell: '''You are dismissed. With that I once more thank you all for coming and urge you all to get ready for the battle of Orgrimmar! '''All: '''The protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Senate Sessions Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Minutes